The invention relates to a method of constructing a stocking, and the stocking so constructed, especially adapted for running and jogging or other active sports where running is necessary in the participation of such sports. Conventional commercial sport socks (e.g., such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,095) have terry loops of the same density formed over the entire interior thereof, with elastic yarn being provided with substantially uniform density throughout to urge the terry loops into contact with the skin of the wearer. While such socks are quite useful, they do not provide maximum cushioning for the foot areas that need cushioning. The sock according to the present invention contains additional cushioning at the heel thereof, which is especially important for sports requiring running, and additionally the sock according to the present invention has an ankle and instep portion with a 1.times.1 mock rib which provides excellent instep support. Additionally, the top portion of the stocking according to the present invention is a mock-rib portion, having a 3.times.1 mock rib which provides an aesthetically pleasing construction for sport socks.
The extra cushioning in the heel portion of the stocking according to the invention is provided by the random introduction of auxiliary yarn to provide said second loop density. There have been proposals in the past (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,851) to provide a built-up heel area to increase the size of the heel so that it fills a western boot, the built-up heel area being provided by plated auxiliary and main terry loops provided in the heel area. The extra cushioning provided according to the present invention does not take that approach, however, but rather the auxiliary terry yarn is run in a random manner through a different yarn finger than that through which the main terry yarn is introduced, with the auxiliary terry yarn being able to assume an orientation on the inside or outside of the stocking so that no plating is provided, but so that extra cushioning effect is provided at the heel portion. The toe portion of the stocking according to the present invention is free of mock ribbing, no spandex being provided therein, and terry loops are formed on the interior thereof, preferably with the same density as in the ankle and instep portion. The mock ribbing is formed in the ankle and instep portion by running the terry yarn in the hook of the knitting needle and over the neb of the sinker, and running backing yarn and spandex in the hook and under the neb.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved sock for running, jogging and sports requiring a good deal of running during participation therein. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.